Recueil de passages marquants
by Khyorie
Summary: /!\ GROS GROS SPOIL DU JEU /!\ Ne venez pas lire si vous n'avez pas fait le jeu! (sinon j'vous défonce)
1. Night of the funeral

Je te remercie d'être passé lire cette _chose_ tout d'abord! C'est un petit projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer à Mother 3. J'ai été véritablement marquée par ce passage, surtout par la réaction de Flint. Je me suis permise de le réécrire en modifiant/rajoutant quelques petits détails. J'espère que ça te plaira. J'ai torturé mes feels pour écrire ça, tu sais...

* * *

><p>Le feu de camp improvisé illuminait tous les visages de ceux qui s'étaient pressés afin de s'occuper des deux garçons portés disparus plus tôt dans la journée. Sains et saufs, mais malgré tout bouleversés, aucun n'osait piper mot. Seul le crépitement de leur unique source de chaleur accompagnait les bruits de la végétation sauvage qui les entourait. L'atmosphère était lourde, mais par dessus tout humide. Et pour cause ; l'effroyable incendie qui avait violemment ravagé la forêt s'était finalement dissipé grâce à une averse. Tout ce dont étaient capables les jumeaux était de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, tentant vainement de se rassurer mutuellement, encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Tremblant et la mine déconfite, les quelques villageois s'étaient alors précipités auprès d'eux afin de les dévêtir, de leur offrir de quoi se couvrir convenablement et de dresser ce campement d'infortune. Car les adultes avaient peut-être affronté une infernale précipitation, mais les frères, sans cesse repoussés par les flammes monstrueuses qui n'avaient arrêté de croître tout du long, s'étaient réfugiés dans la rivière afin de leur échapper. Désormais en sûreté, ils se réchauffaient lentement, en silence. Quelquefois, l'un des deux appelait son double, inquiet, qui ne lui répondait que par un regard humidifié par les larmes, effort qui lui fut bientôt impossible. Celui-ci se contentait de serrer avec toujours plus de colère la couverture qui l'enveloppait. Son chagrin était si fort qu'il refusait de parler. Fait légitime, somme toute. C'était tout simplement trop lui demander, après cette traumatisante mésaventure. Il savait pertinemment que s'il tentait de communiquer, sa gorge se nouerait, ses muscles se crisperaient et de distinctes paroles, il obtiendrait de longs pleurs et gémissements. Mais avait-il encore suffisamment de force pour cela? Bientôt, il recouvrit sa tête du linge qu'on lui avait donné, se renfermant dans une étonnamment agréable solitude. Il était si triste. Incapable de réaliser quoique ce soit. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider. Les réconforter. Mais pas n'importe qui. Leur père. Oui, ils l'attendaient. Cela devenait insupportable. Où était-il, bon sang? Et leur mère? À cette pensée, ce fut l'autre qui flancha instantanément. Ils étaient restés muets depuis leur sauvetage. Personne, alors, ne savait ce qu'était advenu de la belle Hinawa. Quelques hommes s'activaient toujours près de l'endroit où les jumeaux avaient été recueillis. Tôt ou tard, l'un d'eux se bousculerait jusqu'ici pour annoncer la nouvelle.<p>

Des bruits de pas se firent nettement entendre à l'arrière du groupe. Un court instant de méfiance mêlé à de l'anxiété précéda un soulagement qui permit à chacune des personnes présentes de souffler un peu après ces terribles épreuves. À quelques exceptions près, toutefois. Une singulière silhouette, mais familière, se détacha peu à peu de la pénombre de la forêt. Il n'y avait nul doute à avoir quant à son identité. Ce chapeau caractéristique et cette carrure ; c'était Flint. Il se rua sur ses deux garçons, les emprisonnant de ses bras protecteurs, comme s'il se jurait à l'instant même que plus jamais il ne les lâcherait, que plus jamais une telle tragédie n'aurait lieu, et que plus jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'auraient à subir cela. Hélas, il ne pensait pas si bien analyser en employant ce terme précis. Tandis que Claus, soumis à ses émotions, restait immobile, sans mot dire, son frère jeta un regard à son père, un regard grave, comme pour l'alerter de ce qu'il était susceptible de découvrir s'il poursuivait les recherches lui-même. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à formuler clairement était "Papa." Et il le répéta ainsi plusieurs fois, alors que Flint procédait à l'étreinte. Bientôt, il se tut. Et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les flammes dansantes, représentations de cet affreux événement, mais également de l'un des derniers instants partagés avec. Elle. Le garçonnet eut un énorme et douloureux pincement au cœur. Il ne la reverrait. Plus jamais. Son père se releva et posa sa main sur la tête de celui qui s'était enfoui sous la couverture, puis de l'autre, il attrapa son couvre-chef et le fit glisser devant ses yeux. À son attitude, on devinait parfaitement qu'il redoutait le pire. La situation redevint silencieuse, même si quelques exclamations de joie retentissaient parfois, lorsque les villageois apercevaient Flint. Mais ce n'était cependant pas le moment pour se réjouir de ce genre de choses futiles. Sa présence ici était tout bonnement inutile, c'est pourquoi il entreprit de participer activement aux recherches. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Où était sa bien-aimée? Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il se faisait un véritable sang-d'encre. C'était invivable. Il se ressassait continuellement qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en pleine santé, recroquevillée dans un coin de la montagne. Et même si c'était absurde de penser une telle chose, compte tenu que les jumeaux avaient été retrouvés et qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas songé une seule seconde à s'écarter d'eux, il tentait de s'en convaincre. Mais forcé de constater que la situation était critique, ses pensées allaient et venaient, défilaient, et ne restaient ancrées que celles qui laissaient prétendre à un abominable dénouement. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître. Pas maintenant. Il était bien trop tôt. Comment s'épanouiraient Claus et Lucas si leur mère venait à quitter si prématurément ce monde? Flint se torturait littéralement mentalement. Il imaginait les pires scénarios. Son visage ne traduisait aucune expression particulière, comme à l'accoutumée, et pourtant il était saccagé par un furieux tumulte intérieur. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il se suppliait lui-même d'arrêter de visualiser, de réfléchir à toutes ces horribles choses. Il stoppa sa marche et inspira profondément. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il arrête de ruminer. Immédiatement. Pris d'une soudaine détermination, il fit un pas. Un unique pas. Et son nom retentit. Un citoyen de Tazmily village répondant au nom de Bronson accourut à toute allure en sa direction. Que voulait-il? Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Flint lui adressa un hochement de tête, satisfait tout de même, de voir que ceux qui s'étaient engagés dans la forêt en feu soient vivants et en plus ou moins pleine forme. Mais malgré cela, le père des jumeaux était rongé par la peur, l'inquiétude, et totalement contrôlé par cet amour pour Hinawa, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Oui, il craignait tout à fait cette conversation. Il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Mais il voulait se donner une chance. Un espoir. Il n'osait même pas y penser. C'était inconcevable.

Tandis que le regard fuyant du villageois se posait sur chacun des habitants de Tazmily village, les concernés s'étaient, à leur tour, retournés afin d'être également mis au courant de l'avancée des recherches. Bronson semblait paniqué. Rien que prononcer le prénom de son interlocuteur relevait du miracle. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire. Il cherchait ses mots, et ne pouvait tenir en place sous la nervosité. C'était délicat ; extrêmement délicat. Et alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et délivra son message, en réalité composé de deux nouvelles. L'une dite bonne, et a contrario, la seconde, mauvaise. Il était dépourvu d'intérêt, pour tout le monde, de faire ainsi durer l'attente. Néanmoins, c'était compréhensible. Personne ne pouvait anticiper les réactions. Flint releva soudainement la tête, fatigué de devoir subir cela. Bronson s'exécuta alors, enfin. Tous se rapprochèrent dans le but d'entendre distinctement ce qu'il avait à dire. Un monologue de sa part débuta. Il bégayait, butait sur presque tous les mots, hésitait à continuer. Il avait bien du mal à parvenir au bout de sa pensée. Il gesticulait afin d'agrémenter ses propos.

Et là, Flint eut un mouvement de recul, avant de sentir ses genoux fléchir et de s'écrouler au sol.

Non, par pitié. Non. Un orage déchira les cieux. Puis il leva son poing et l'écrasa contre sol. Il souleva de la terre dans sa rage. Il tremblait. De colère. D'indignation. Il voulait hurler sa peine, mais rien ne sortait. Les villageois s'approchèrent prudemment, murmurant des conseils et proférant des paroles bienveillantes, afin de l'apaiser. En vain. L'homme était une bombe à retardement humaine. Prenant sur elle, Tessie, une charmante jeune femme, parvint auprès de Flint. Elle s'apprêtait à lui apporter son aide, le consoler. Celui-ci ne daigna pas lui adresser un quelconque regard. Il se releva brusquement, déversant ses émotions sur cette dernière. Il la bouscula. Si fort. Elle fut projetée et chuta. On entendit des chuchotements alarmés. Ils avaient peur. _Le veuf_ se retourna, et marcha en direction du feu de camp. Cette chose semblable à l'horreur qui avait forcé sa petite famille à se réfugier là-haut. Là où elle avait été tuée. Hinawa. Morte. Disparue. Il enfonça son poing dans les flammes. Ignorant la douleur, il se saisit de l'une des bûches servant à l'alimenter. Sa main était lacérée de brûlures, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement à l'égard de sa femme._ Sa défunte femme_. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible. Dans un élan de démence, il leva son arme. _Un coup_. Il l'abattit sur le feu. Il était si violent et agressif. Le chagrin était tel qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas rester sans rien faire. Il voulait extérioriser. Il maintenait le bout de bois en feu dans sa main, le serrant toujours plus. _Deux coups._ Il se retourna et frappa le vide. Il fit siffler l'air à plusieurs reprises. Qu'ils le laissent en paix. Qu'ils le laissent exprimer sa haine. Bronson recula, effrayé. Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il allait faire. Flint était si imprévisible. Il n'était pas lui-même. Abbot s'approcha, suivi d'un autre villageois qui s'empressa de faire de même. Il fallait le calmer. Immédiatement. Ce n'était pas si aisé pour autant. Sans réfléchir, le pauvre homme perdu dans sa tristesse grandissante asséna un coup à la puissance considérable sur l'un des deux habitants. Il en perdit connaissance. Alors que le second s'était saisi de l'arme de Flint, celui-ci se débattit, et il ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Il se retrouva peu après, gisant au sol, agonisant. Tous fixaient la déchéance de cet homme si posé habituellement, spectateurs de son tourment, impuissants. Bronson s'avança alors à son tour, à nouveau, tandis que Claus et Lucas assistaient à la scène. Ils observaient en silence leur père attaquer un-à-un ses collègues. Ce spectacle effroyable semblait les terroriser, et pourtant, ils ne bougeaient pas. Après avoir vu la mort de sa mère de ses propres yeux, on peut probablement regarder n'importe quelle scène sans broncher.

Celui qui était venu porter la nouvelle essayait tant bien que mal de contrer la force de son camarade, aveuglé par la colère. Il faisait tout pour immobiliser son bras et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Ils se débattaient, devant les yeux ébahis des autres villageois qui n'osaient prendre part au conflit. Tantôt, l'un prenait le dessus, tantôt l'autre malmenait avec plus de violence encore son opposant. Ils reculaient et s'avançaient sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Il était temps d'en finir, cette journée avait été exténuante pour tout le monde. Plus, encore, pour ce pauvre Flint et ses enfants. Alors que Bronson agrippait l'homme par les épaules, il le fit pivoter, ce qui laissa à Ligther l'opportunité de l'assommer à l'aide de la pièce de charpente en bois qu'il transportait. Il vacilla, jeta un dernier regard à celui qui était parvenu à mettre fin à son élan de colère puis sombra dans une obscurité totale et chuta.


	2. Je pleure

PARDON C'EST PETIT VOUS POUVEZ ME TUER.

* * *

><p>L'enfant et le robot se faisaient face, pour un ultime affront. L'issue de ce combat déterminerait lequel de l'être conscient ou de la marionnette contrôlée aura le privilège d'extraire LA DERNIÈRE AIGUILLE et ainsi influencer la destinée de ce monde. L'un des deux, visiblement insensible et si manipulé qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, semblait particulièrement agressif et prêt à en découdre, ignorant le combat intérieur qui faisait rage chez son opposant. Les sentiments de Lucas étaient partagés ; il n'était pas sans savoir que la mort de l'un d'eux était nécessaire afin que les conflits soient résolus. Impossible, donc, de laisser cette chose dévastatrice —qu'il était lui-même incapable d'identifier en tant qu'être humain ou robot à part entière— saccager davantage son pays, comme il l'avait très bien fait jusqu'à présent. Il savait donc que son élimination était primordiale. Et pourtant. Il s'agissait de son frère, bon sang! Son défunt, disparu, pleuré et regretté frère. Et malgré tout le mal qu'il avait causé, et bien. Il l'aimait. Après tout, un lien très fort les unissait jadis. Alors, oui, malgré cet accoutrement effrayant, c'était Claus. Malgré cette envie de tuer et cette méchanceté, c'était Claus. Malgré ce canon et cette lame, c'était Claus. Malgré Porky, c'était Claus. Claus... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son visage? Il donnerait tout pour ôter ce casque immédiatement et prendre cette bouille qui lui avait tant manqué entre ses mains, comme pour le sermonner, et la secouer. Le ramener à la réalité. L'enlacer. Le réveiller. Le tirer de cet état qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'était pas la machine de Porky. Il était Claus. De Tazmily village, petit-fils d'Alec, fils DE Flint et Hinawa et frère de Lucas. Un enfant joyeux, souriant, fort, courageux, farceur et têtu. Un petit garçon adorable. Hélas, déchiré par la mort de l'une des personnes qui importaient le plus à son cœur. Un larme perla, et entama un long voyage sur la joue de Lucas. Il serra les poings, implorant son double par la pensée, sachant que les mots n'auraient aucun impact sur lui. Il jeta des vifs coups d'œil autour de lui. Duster. Kumatora. Bonney. Ils gisaient tous au sol, touchés par le puissant éclair de l'homme masqué. <em>Non, de Claus.<em> Ils semblaient souffrir. Leur absence déstabilisait le blondinet qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait jamais combattu sans leur soutien. C'était tout de même un beau et tragique final. Les jumeaux. Eux seuls. L'un contre l'autre. Se livrant une dernière bataille. Mais était-ce une juste bataille? Claus n'avait pas choisi d'être recueilli par le capricieux Porky. Il n'avait pas été le maître de son destin. Et si Lucas l'avait empêché de retrouver le Drago afin de tenter de venger leur mère? Il n'aurait pas été changé en cyborg sans sentiment. Mais de toute façon, si cela n'avait pas été lui, un autre aurait été pris en cible. Hors de question de se morfondre maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Tout le monde en haut comptait sur eux —sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser leur confiance. Estimer que le sort de ce monde était entre ses mains était pour Lucas légèrement exagéré ; une bien trop grande tâche pour un enfant... Balivernes! Il n'était pas n'importe qui! Il était le frère de cette créature —non, de cet humain transformé contre son gré. Et donc le mieux placé pour mettre fin à ce massacre. Il en était conscient. Il le ramènerait ; il ramènerait Claus. Même si cela semblait peine perdue, il avait un infime espoir. Et pourquoi pas, après tout? Il ne savait pas. La larme vint s'échouer sur le sol froid et fissuré, illuminé par une singulière lueur violette. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son père, effondré suite à cette effroyable révélation, qui restait au sol, impuissant et détruit, un peu plus loin. Il s'excusa silencieusement solennellement auprès de sa mère, qui avait horreur que ses deux garnements se battent. Mais là, c'était différent. Il jeta un regard indescriptible, mêlant toutes sortes de sentiments contraires. De la rancœur, de la haine, de la peur, de la joie, de la tristesse et de l'amour. Son adversaire ayant soudainement réalisé sa détermination nouvelle, ce changement dans son comportement, s'élança à son tour. Lucas n'était pas trop sûr de ce dont il serait capable de faire une fois lancé dans la bataille. Il restait intimement persuadé qu'il pourrait aider son frère à vaincre la folie qui le guidait désormais, peu importe le nombre de tentative nécessaire et les risques encourus durant le combat. Il s'acharnerait jusqu'à ce que cette folie s'estompe. Il était si proche du but, de la fin. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.


	3. Sup

Je sais pas.

* * *

><p>Après avoir traversé le somptueux Empire Porky Building, affronté un hideux cyborg, survécu à une effroyable et dangereuse chimère, écrasé moult ennemis et rencontré diverses pièces ou situations absurdes, Duster, Kumatora, Lucas et Bonney gagnèrent l'ultime étage. Ils étaient exténués, mais plus confiants, compétents et soudés que jamais. Cette aventure durait depuis si longtemps, après tout. L'expérience accumulée les avait rendus forts, imperturbables et déterminés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Ils craignaient tout de même ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de combattre car, malgré toutes les soit-disantes bonnes actions et la bienveillance déclamées par les nouveaux habitants de cette ville croisés à l'égard de Porky, son comportement capricieux et détestable, ses sombres machinations qui leur avaient donné du fil à retordre, son diabolique objectif et tout le mal qu'il avait infligé à la population de Tazmily village les laissaient supposer, à juste titre, qu'il n'était pas un être aussi saint que prétendu et que ses projets n'étaient pas si louables que ça. Cependant, hélas, ils ne possédaient pas suffisamment d'informations à son sujet pour se préparer de manière optimale. Ils restaient cela dit fins prêts à mettre fin aux tourments de ce pays en anéantissant cet homme et ses sous-fifres —notamment le mystérieux homme masqué. Rien, ni personne ne les empêcherait de parvenir à leur but. Ils avaient tant voyagé ensemble, et surmonté les épreuves avec brio. Ils finiraient leur quête ici, et ensemble, unissant leurs forces une dernière fois pour toute. L'idée de se séparer les laisssait perplexes et n'avait pas été réellement évoquée avec sérieux. Mais si cela venait à arriver —et arriverait inévitablement—, cela marquerait le début d'une nouvelle ère pour cette région. Un mal pour un bien, somme toute.<p>

La brusque et inattendue entrée en scène des anciens collègues de Duster, du groupe DCMC, leur fit chaud au cœur. Ils furent d'autant plus comblés et touchés par la venue de quelques citoyens de leur village natal, par la suite. Ils se sentaient soutenus. Une véritable preuve de camaraderie. Et puis, l'union fait la force! Il étaient désormais en supériorité numérique. Hors de question, toutefois, de laisser quiconque prendre à nouveau part au combat à leurs côtés. Ils extermineraient ce monstre eux-mêmes. Et la confrontation approchait à grand pas. Il y eut un court temps de réjouissance, durant lequel Flint put même rejoindre son fils. Tous échangèrent quelques mots, mais, inéluctablement, le trouble-fête tant redouté, et paradoxalement, tant réclamé, fit son apparition. Les quelques bots à son effigie combattus permettaient à la petite troupe d'imaginer avec plus de précision le faciès de leur principal antagoniste. Un silence pesant s'installa et tous étaient aux aguets. Mais d'où arrivait, lentement mais sûrement, la menace? Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, éblouis par la clarté de la nuit. Une forme terrifiante se dessinait progressivement dans la pénombre de la pièce. Puis elle devint plus nette à mesure qu'elle approchait, grandissant au rythme de l'effroi et de l'incompréhension des habitants présents. Qu'était-ce donc? Impossible, même, de supposer sa nature. Tout juste avant de se poster devant eux et de dévoiler son visage, Porky prit la parole. Son discours était ponctué de quinte de toux et sa respiration haletante laissait suggérer qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé. Puis les interrogations furent levées. En effet, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un humain. Meurtri par le temps et terriblement affaibli, peinant à communiquer et maintenant continuellement ses paupières mi-closes. Il ne bougeait absolument pas. Seule sa cage thoracique se soulevait durant ses inspirations et expirations saccadées. Le vieil homme manquait cruellement d'énergie et semblait âgé ; c'en devenait inquiétant. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir la force de gérer une telle entreprise? Il était impressionnant, imposant et horrifique. Peut-être était-ce davantage du à l'engin dont il se servait pour se déplacer. Il était allongé dans une sorte d'araignée mécanique, possédant donc huits pattes, équitablement disposées de chaque côté, dans un espace prévu à cet effet au sein de la machine. À l'avant de celle-ci était visiblement son signe. L'affronter ne serait pas chose aisée. Non pas qu'ils avaient osé espérer tomber face à un adversaire simple à éliminer... Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais, au grand jamais, doutés qu'il auraient à faire à un adversaire si faible mais si férocement armé qu'il en devenait plus redoutable que jamais. Il portait sur son visage les marques d'une vie mouvementée. Un homme puissant. La bataille s'annonçait rude.


End file.
